Forever
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: Alfred vive feliz y enamorado, pero sus amigos tienen algo que confesarle...algo que podria cambiarlo todo...¿A que viene la palabra negación? -Fail Summary- -One Shot- -USUK- -


_**Pareja:**__ US/UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Seamos honestos, no soy la dueña de hetalia y nunca lo seré, es todo de Himaruya Hidekaz, pero eso no quita que pueda consolarme escribiendo Fanfiction_

_**Advertencia**__: Exceso de dramatismo, muerte de un personaje_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Si alguien llegara contando que vio a Alfred F. Jones pidiendo disculpas, probablemente lo creerían un mentiroso, nadie podía siquiera imaginarse al estadounidense aceptando su error y sin embargo eso era lo que ocurría aquella tarde en la escuela "World Academy".

Alfred agarró con fuerza la mano de su novio mientras paseaban por el patio. Muchos los miraban extraño, algunos con pena, otros con reprobación, la gran mayoría murmuraban cosas….pero todo eso ya era costumbre. Desde que habían declarado públicamente su homosexualidad, simplemente se habían convertido en el tema favorito de sus compañeros.

_-En serio no quería discutir contigo el otro día Arthur, fui demasiado infantil ¿Me perdonas?-rogó_ por milésima vez a su acompañante. El británico repitió que todo estaba bien y que dejara de preocuparse pero el de ojos azules seguía con su larga cadena de lamentos. Estaba en eso cuando se chocaron frente a frente con 4 chicos, los conocían y sabían que los esperaban.

-_Ya no puedes seguir así Al_-dijo con pesar su hermano cuya voz apenas si lograba escuchar

-_Siento que tenga que ser de esta manera_- mencionó Gilbert antes agarrarlo de un brazo, Francis hizo lo mismo con el otro y comenzaron a arrastrarlo en dirección contrariara.

-¿_Dónde me llevan?-_ preguntó intentando mantener la calma

-_debe aceptar la verdad Alfred-san, créame, nos duele tanto como a usted_-contestó Kiku de manera calmada, claro que esa no fue respuesta suficiente para el americano que siguió preguntando aun cuando llegaron al estacionamiento de la escuela y lo subieron casi a la fuerza al auto de Francis.

_-Suerte y no se preocupen, nadie se enterará de la fuga_-prometió el albino antes de que los otros partieran.

Por más que preguntó no obtuvo respuestas, no pudo evitar preguntarse que tramaban esos 3 ¿Una broma quizás? No era muy del estilo de Kiku y Mattew, es decir ellos nunca se saltaban las clases y tampoco es que fueran muy aficionados a las jugarretas. Francis por otro lado era a todas luces la mente maestra del plan, el por que era la mayor incógnita.

El auto se detuvo en una calle desolada, a su alrededor solo podía ver a unos cuantos ancianos caminando y una gruesa reja de metal negro por la que entraron. Solo entonces se dio cuenta, estaban en el cementerio.

En silencio lo condujeron entre las lapidas hasta encontrar una en particular, era bastante reciente, de piedra blanca rodeada de flores

-_Tienes que aceptarlo Alfred, esta muerto_-la voz de Mattew era apenas audible. Aun sin entender nada el estadounidense leyó la inscripción de la tumba

-_"Que en paz descanse… Arthur Kirkland, muerto a la edad de 17 años….-_lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, no quería seguir leyendo, sabia como continuaba…todos esos recuerdos que con tanto esfuerzo había reprimido, regresaron.

Era un viernes después de clases y ambos jóvenes veían televisión tranquilamente acurrucados en uno de los sofás de la casa del americano. Alfred reía a carcajadas con la serie, Arthur no tanto… prefería las británicas, pero poco le importaba él estaba bien con pasar la tarde con su novio.

-_¿Qué tal si hago algo de cenar?-_preguntó de repente haciendo ademan de pararse, el otro palideció ante la oferta

_-¡No! ¡Tú comida es asquerosa_!-se quejó como un niño pequeño

-_claro que no_-se defendió el otro y así comenzaron a discutir, pronto ya no hablaban solo de los dotes culinarios del inglés, sino que comenzaron a quejarse de uno y cada uno de los defectos de su pareja. Que Alfred era flojo, gordo, no hacia más que jugar videojuegos, nunca lo escuchaba cuando hablaba. Que Arthur lo trataba como a un bebe, que era malhumorado, que sus cejas eran muy grandes. Bueno, sacaron cada tema que se les ocurrió, finalmente estaban tan molestos que ni se acordaban porque peleaban. En eso y ya cansado del asunto, el de ojos verdes tomó su abrigo y se fue enojado. En otras circunstancias Alfred lo habría acompañado a casa pero se sentía tan herido por las palabras de este que solo se sentó en el sillón con los brazos cruzados.

A la mañana siguiente la discusión le pareció una estupidez, es decir todavía pensaba que Arthur no sabía cocinar pero quizás debía decírselo con algo más de tacto. Decidió que lo mejor seria hablar con él. Con lo orgulloso que era no le contestaría el teléfono así que se levantó y prácticamente corrió a visitarlo. Iba llegando a la casa cuando sintió su celular vibrar. Miró la pantalla y sorprendido vio que era él, sin perder tiempo contestó.

-_Hi Artie!...ahora mismo iba a verte, no quería hacerte enojar ano…_

-_Alfred, es la madre de Arthur_-su voz sonaba débil y triste

-¿_Señora Kirkland?... ¿Ocurrió algo_?-comenzaba a preocuparse, es decir la llamada provenía del celular de su novio.

-_Siento no haber sido capaz de llamarte antes…es muy difícil de contar, por favor ven al hospital_-la comunicación se cortó y el americano prácticamente voló hacia ese lugar. Cuando llego su suegra lo esperaba en la puerta. Lloraba y le tomo bastante articular las palabras, aunque después de escucharla Alfred habría dado lo que fuese para no haberlo hecho.

"_Arthur esta muerto_"….3 palabras, solo 3 palabras y todo su mundo se vino abajo

-_no es verdad… no puede ser_-murmuró soltando las primeras lágrimas

_-La policía dice que por el estado en que lo encontraron, probablemente intentó resistirse a un asalto y bueno…eso tipos siempre andan en grupo y armados…_

-_¡NO!-_no supo como llegó a aquella habitación de hospital, nunca había estado ahí pero sabía que era donde llevaban a aquellos sin salvación, donde sus cuerpos esperaban para ir a la morgue. Ahí lo vio, ensangrentado y amoratado, con su uniforme rasgado. Casi no parecía él-_ Artie…dime que no es cierto… vamos, muévete, diles que no estas muerto. ..Golpéame por decirte Artie, algo…lo que sea._

Los siguientes día pasaron sin mayor sentido para él, solo llanto, sufrimiento y sobre todo culpa… si no hubiese sido por aquella discusión nada de eso habría pasado…Arthur no habría ido a casa a esa hora, tampoco habría ido solo…no podía creer que sus ultimas palabras al amor de su vida hubiesen sido "Estupido cejon"

_-¿Hace cuanto pasó esto?-_preguntó volviendo a la realidad

-_3 meses_-soltó Kiku con pesar- _después del funeral se encerró en su cuarto sin querer hablar con nadie y al otro día comenzó a actuar como si el aun estuviese con nosotros. Nos tenía preocupados_

-_Que clase de cobarde soy…siempre le dije que seria su héroe y cuando me necesitó lo abandoné…lo siento Arthur_-se arrodillo junto a la tumba y acaricio la piedra, como queriendo comprobar que era real, Francis le tendió un ramillete de rosas Tudor que había comprado a la florista de la entrada-_¿Me darían un momento a solas?_

-_Te esperamos en el auto…-_el francés podía muy comprensivo cuando quería serlo, sin decir más los 3 chicos se retiraron

_-sé que pedir disculpas no sirve de nada… pero si estas ahí en algún lugar quiero que sepas que aun te amo y que no quería insultarte…_

_-Idiot!-_Alfred tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar, apoyado contra la lapida estaba él, tal como lo recordaba y a la vez no, era el mismo chico de ojos verdes y grandes cejas que había conocido en el colegio pero se veía extraño. No solido, podría decirse. No había que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de un espíritu-_ Escúchame bien por que solo lo diré una vez…lo que pasó, no fue tu culpa…quítate esa tonta idea de la cabeza. No desperdicies tu vida pensando en lo que podría haber sido…_

-_pero…_

-_¡Nada de peros, yo ya no estoy ahí pero aun así quiero que seas feliz… y cuando sea el momento, te estaré esperando al otro lado…pero no antes…I love You_-así como vino, desapareció

_-I love you too… I'll love you forever_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Siento que hacia mucho que no subía algo (sé que solo pasaron 2 semanas, pero fueron 2 semanas eternas… tenia que entregar un trabajo que contaba el 50% de mi nota en un ramo y consumió mi vida completamente) y por fin hoy en un momento de inspiración terminé algo! …lo más paradójico es que esto surgió mientras intentaba encajar ideas para 3 otros fics que no tienen nada, pero nadita que ver con este (uno es el siguiente capi de el monstruo del bosque, otro es un drabble sobre Eli siendo fujoshi que no estoy muy segura si subir y el último un song fic de Lituania/Polonia...o sea realmente nada que ver) y ni siquiera estoy segura de donde vino la idea… normalmente soy de finales más felices. Pero esto prácticamente se escribió solo (tuve la idea en la mañana y ahora la redacté en un bloque libre que tengo antes de la clase de la tarde)

Ojala les halla gustado, hasta otro!bye!


End file.
